


[Vid] Next Contestant

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that. Your hand. On my. Girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Next Contestant

**Title:** Next Contestant  
**Fandom:** Iron Man + Avengers  
**Music:** Next Contestant by Nickelback  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tony/Iron Man Suit (suit pov), Tony/everyone  
**Summary:** Is that. Your hand. On my. Girlfriend?  
**Content Notes:** Violence as it is depicted in the movies. Due to the context some of it may seem sexualized. I didn't necessarily intend this, but I think it's there nonetheless, so I thought I'd point this out just to be safe. Mostly this is meant to be cracky fun, but I guess it can also be disturbing cracky fun. Or a wonderful romance. It's up to you.

Comments are loved!

password: next

download link at my lj [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/70713.html)

ETA:[ new download](https://www.sendspace.com/file/qlywpf)


End file.
